


Eat You Up

by RisingSun



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, JYJ (Band)
Genre: Food Kink, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-15
Updated: 2010-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-08 00:47:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11635449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RisingSun/pseuds/RisingSun
Summary: Jaejoong came back from Japan only to find his hungry boyfriend waiting for him ready for some sexy fun!





	Eat You Up

“Hyung! I’m hungry…” Changmin said, coming up to Jaejoong and hugging him from behind. “What are you making?” he purred, smirking a bit as he looked at what Jaejoong was doing.

“Sushi… I know you’ve been craving for some as we didn’t have the chance to eat Japanese food lately.” The older guy replied, smiling to himself, happy to be able to spend some time with his lover after coming back from Japan finally.

Changmin smiled broadly burying his face in his hyung’s hair and kissing his scalp tenderly as a way of saying ‘thank you’ and then turned to exit the kitchen, already thinking about his mischievous plan.

Minutes passed and Jaejoong was already close to finishing their dinner for today when Changmin finally returned to check up on him.

“Hyung, aren’t you hot?” he purred innocently, taking his seat at the table and watching Jaejoong’s sexy back being soaked in sweat already. The summer heat was something they all had trouble baring with lately.

“I doubt I have any more clothes to get rid of Min.” Jaejoong chuckled, not looking up from the food he was still preparing.

“Oh come on, it’s only the two of us.”

“You don’t seriously expect me to walk around without underwear on?” Jaejoong laughed, finally looking up and widening his eyes. “Min!” he gasped, not being able to control himself from looking down his boyfriend’s nude body.

“What hyung?” Changmin tried hard not to smile. “I’m just hot… and I don’t recall you having problem with me getting naked before.” He added nonchalantly. “I’m really hungry, can we please focus on that…” he asked, waiting for Jaejoong to turn back before continuing in a lower voice. “… first.”

He continued watching beads of sweat trickling down Jaejoong’s back as the fragile beauty moved around the kitchen. He licked his lips at the sight and smiled when the older guy finally gave in and stepped out of his underwear.

“Happy now?” Jaejoong chuckled, taking two plates and walking over to the table. As soon as he put the food down he took a seat and looked at pouting Changmin. “What now?”

“You’re far away.” Changmin replied.

“I’m right next to you.” Jaejoong laughed again.

“You’re not supposed to be next to me.” Changmin bratted, stressing the word “next” out before pointing at his lap.

“Fine.” Jaejoong rolled his eyes and moved, sitting on his boyfriend’s lap, but then adjusting to straddle him as Changmin protested again.

“Feed me hyung.” The younger guy smiled cutely, ‘causing Jaejoong to continue chuckling and take chopsticks. “With your hands.”

The beauty sighed and  put the chopsticks down, taking sushi in his hand and bringing it to his boyfriend’s lips.

“Why do I do everything you tell me to today?” Jaejoong shook his head, watching Changmin playfully lick his fingers and then eat contently, before eating a bit himself.

“Because you love me and you missed me too much not to do what I want now that we’re finally together?” the taller one offered with a smirk, waiting for more food and soon getting some.

“Oh, just eat…” Jaejoong continued feeding him, shuddering in delight whenever Changmin took opportunity to lick and suck on his fingers, slowly becoming aware that this meal will lead to something they both have been craving for such a long time.

Changmin, on the other hand, kept watching his beloved as he ate, sneaking his hands to Jaejoong’s back and down to his butt. He was taking his time, wanting to play with his boyfriend longer. But as sushi was coming to its end he moved one of his hands to the older guy’s crack, slipping his fingers in and rubbing gently. Jaejoong’s face turned adorable shade of pink as he flushed slightly, trying to keep his cool, but couldn’t help shifting a bit to rub back against those fingers.

“How was Japan?” Changmin asked, watching Jaejoong moving now empty plate away and taking another one. “You made pancakes!”

“Yeah.” Jaejoong smiled.  “Japan was… lonely.” He sighed.

“But you had Yoosu.”

“Groping each other whenever they could.”

“But you enjoy watching.” Changming chuckled.

“I did at first… after some time it gets annoying.” Jae shook his head, taking a pancake with chocolate cream and eating first. “I could use a bit of time away from them.” He smiled, feeding his boyfriend as well.

“You away from Yoochun hyung?” Changmin widened his eyes. “I can’t really believe that.” He took chocolate cream with his free hand, scooping it with his fingers and moved to smear it across Jaejoong’s nipple.

“Min… don’t be messy… aaah…” the older boy chuckled when his boyfriend leaned in and started sucking the chocolate covered skin, licking the sweetness away before he looked up to smirk at him.

“I missed you Jae.” He said softly, pulling Jaejoong closer and kissing him fully on lips, sharing the chocolate with the older guy. Jaejoong moaned from the intensity of the kiss, immediately wrapping his arms around his lover and pressing their bodies together as he let the younger guy explore his mouth with his tongue hungrily.

Changmin moaned as well, not wanting to pull apart as his hands travelled across Jaejoong’s body, feeling every curve, every inch of skin. He moved so his arousal was rubbing between the older guy’s buttcheeks instead of his hand that moved to the front, cupping his arousal and starting stroking it slowly. He always loved Jaejoong’s thickness and part of his plan was to definitely enjoy it tonight.

“Min…” Jaejoong gasped breaking the kiss, gripping his boyfriend’s hair as he panted, starting to thrust into his hand and rub more against his arousal. The younger boy licked his lips and smirked, feeling himself getting harder with his love. “You really did miss me…” Jaejoong chuckled, licking along Changmin’s jawline as he moved his hands down his back, but then looked at the younger boy in confusion when he suddenly stopped his actions.

“Wait…” Min said, pulling away a bit and making room on the table before he stood up, still holding onto Jaejoong and put him on the table. He took chocolate cream again and smeared it all over Jaejoong’s crotch, ‘causing his lover to gasp again as he watched him move down and taking his member into his mouth.

“Changmin…” he moaned as the younger boy’s did wonders with his tongue, circling the head of his cock before taking  him in to the hilt moaning to bring him more pleasure. Jaejoong’s hand went to the taller boy’s hair immediately gripping it again as Changmin started bobbing his head up and down, moving his hands to Jaejoong’s inner thighs and massaging them lovingly.

“Ah… baby… you’re gonna fuck me?” Jaejoong asked breathily as his boyfriend released his erection and playfully licked down to his balls, kissing and sucking them teasingly. The younger guy smirked in reply, looking up to meet Jaejoong’s gaze with a look saying “guess again” and watched the hottest man he ever met shudder as he understood, his arousal twitching in anticipation. “I haven’t eaten much though, you know…” Jaejoong tried a different approach, watching Changmin finally letting go of him and standing up, allowing him to eye him up and down before he moved onto the table as well, repositioning them so the older boy could face his erection.

“Okay… hungry hyung…” Changmin smirked before swallowing his hyung’s cock once again and moaning when Jaejoong did the same. He let go of his boyfriend’s arousal and started moaning freely as he thrusted into his boyfriend mouth repeatedly. His hand continuing pleasuring the older guy as he licked his thighs in between moans when Jaejoong spread his legs more and moved his fingers to his hole, rubbing urgently and starting preparing him. He  then moved to play with his beloved’s balls and finally replaced his fingers with his tongue.

“Hyung… stop…” Changmin moaned, not wasting time and coating Jaejoong’s arousal in chocolate cream, urgently tugging him. “I need you…” he breathed, moving again as he couldn’t take it anymore. He looked at Jaejoong already writhing slightly in anticipation, his eyes glazed with lust looking at him, matching up to his own need.

He continued tugging the older guy while straddling him now as his boyfriend sat up and leaned in for another hungry kiss. “Hyung…” Changmin moaned in between the kisses, submissively following what Jaejoong was doing now and responding to every touch of his. The beauty in return moved his hands up Changmin’s body, tweaking his nipples teasingly and then going back south to his arousal, stroking it a bit more.

“Hurry hyung…” the younger one whined again, urging Jaejoong to finally give in and push his hand away so he could take hold of his own arousal, positioning Changmin above it with his other hand. He looked up at the taller guy as he slowly lowered himself on him, feeling the tip of his arousal kiss Changmin’s entrance and then slowly going in.

Changmin finally stopped as he fully sat down, adjusting and continuing to kiss him. “Baby… you’re so tight…” The beauty purred and moved his hands to his boyfriend’s hips instead, massaging them gently while he waited for the younger guy to adjust and start moving. He didn’t have to wait for a long time as Changmin soon pulled himself up and then pushed back down onto Jaejoong, starting a slow rhythm with shallow thrusts. “Ah… so good…” he whispered, holding onto his boyfriend tightly as they slowly moved in rhythm, steadily increasing speed with every thrust.

“You’re such a brat…” Jaejoong gasped as Changmin moved with more force, moving his hips to meet him with more force as they moved faster.

“I love you hyung.” Changmin tried to reply cutely, but his intention was spoiled with long moan escaping his lips when Jaejoong hit his spot. “Ah… hyung… there…” he almost screamed, his moans only getting louder as Jaejoong angled his thrusts and hitting it repeatedly. The younger guy gripped his lover’s shoulders, his nails digging into the soft skin as he tightened the hold of his legs against Jaejoong’s hips.

“I love you too.” Jaejoong whispered into his boyfriend’s ear, tonguing it and enjoying the taller boy’s panting into his own ear. His hands moved to Changmin’s buttcheeks, spreading them more apart as he massaged them, allowing himself to thrust in harder and faster. He felt himself getting closer to release with every thrust he made,  shivering as he felt his boyfriend’s arousal poking him in the stomach.  He took it in one hand, hearing the younger  guy gasp again and moan his name, the hotness of the air and Changmin’s voice tickling his senses further into immense pleasure.

“Minnie…” he moaned in reply, going completely wild as he couldn’t take it any longer. He moved his hand on Changmin’s arousal in rhythm with his thrusts, tugging and squeezing it with more force, making his love look at him with lidded eyes, moaning constantly and riding him wildly. He took one of his hands in his own, squeezing it lovingly and kissed those pouty lips, enveloping them both in the blissful feeling of release.

Changmin felt his spot being hit by Jaejoong’s seed and he had to moan his lover’s name as he too came, clenching more around his boyfriend’s arousal. Jaejoong responded the same way, holding tightly onto his favorite boy and kissing his jaw and neck as the younger guy arched his back in his arms.

Coming down from their intense orgasm, Jaejoong slowly laid down, pulling Changmin on top of him as he slipped out of him and hugged him close.

“I missed you so much Minnie…” he said softly, looking at his boyfriend and moving his hand up to brush his hair tenderly.

“Don’t go again, ok?” Changmin replied, looking back at him. “Or at least take me with you.”

“You know it’s always hard… with our schedules and everything.”

“I don’t care. I’m making my schedule according to yours from now on.”

“You’re being bratty again.” Jaejoong laughed, hugging him tighter.

“You know you love it.” Changmin scoffed. “You’re so dead the next time I lay my hands on you.”

“Oh? When’s that gonna be?” Jaejoong teased curiously, sitting up slightly.

“As soon as I feel we’ve snuggled enough.” Changmin smirked, pulling him back down. “Kiss me…”

“Brat…” Jae laughed, pressing their lips together into a loving kiss and letting Changmin take control again.

“Love you too, baby.” Changmin smiled, snuggling closer to his beloved, waiting to regain for another round of sexy fun.

***

 

“Yes!” Yoochun whispered, turning off the camera and turning to his boyfriend.

“You have it?” Junsu excitedly asked, clapping his hands happily.

“Of course baby, I think it’s our turn to have some fun.” Yoochun smirked, taking Junsu’s hand and pulling him into their own room, the dolphin laugh of the famous duck butt echoing throughout the DBSK apartment late into the night.


End file.
